Question: Find the real roots of
\[x^4 - 2x^3 - x + 2 = 0.\]
Explanation: We can factor the polynomial as
\begin{align*}
x^4 - 2x^3 - x + 2 &= (x - 2) x^3 - (x - 2) \\
&= (x - 2)(x^3 - 1) \\
&= (x - 2)(x - 1)(x^2 + x + 1).
\end{align*}The quadratic factor $x^2 + x + 1$ has no real roots, so the real roots are $\boxed{1,2}.$